


The Island King of Love

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Some Blissful Dream [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin finally make it to Ibiza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island King of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts), [Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erin), [Tink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tink), [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> Betaed by fic goddesses Eliza, Tink, Parallactic, and Wren. Also given a thumbs up by Jenn, whom I waylaid in chat and proceeded to assault with the final draft.

Their first day on Ibiza, Justin spots an anklet made of fake coins in some street vendor's stall. Brian refuses to let him buy it, and refuses to buy it for him.

"It'll turn your skin green," Brian says as he drags Justin away from the overly enthusiastic salesman.

"Then I'll get one for Molly, too," and Justin flashes him that mile-wide grin that earned him his nickname. He doesn't return to the stall, however, just flicks a glance back over his shoulder, as though noting its location for a future expedition.

Brian takes him to the beach, to the bars and clubs, and then back to their hotel room to fuck with the curtains wide open on their view of the blue, blue sea. Justin never loses that grin except to gasp or moan or say Brian's name in just the right way. Brian thinks Justin knows how addicted he is to that, which is why the little fucker says it a lot.

Justin is still sleeping it all off when Brian slips down to flirt with the concierge, who gives him the name of a nearby shop. The shop is small and understated, and the anklet he finds there is made of real gold and even comes with paperwork declaring the authenticity of a few of the coins. The woman behind the counter asks him, in heavily accented English, if he wants it wrapped, but Brian just shakes his head and carries it out to hold it up in the sunlight and watch it gleam.

It's still warm from his hand when he slips it onto Justin's right ankle, and Justin stirs as Brian kisses his way up to the one cock he still can't get enough of, even after almost four years. Justin shifts into a more accommodating position, then opens his eyes wide at the faint clink of coins and chain. Brian pulls aside enough to let Justin see the gold around his ankle, and knows it will never be as bright as Justin's smile.

"Brian," Justin says, and yeah, that's the tone. Then Justin's smile shifts a little and he asks in a less breathy voice, "Did you get one for Molly?"

Brian laughs at that, a small puff against Justin's dick that wins him an indrawn breath and Justin's hand in his hair.

"Your sister's souvenir is going to have to wait," he murmurs, then licks at the taut skin just under his lips. As he expected, there's no argument. Just his name breathed out again in the warm, bright air.


End file.
